


Lazy

by trinitysaleen



Series: Blooming Days [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bye now, Fluff and Smut, M/M, bc same, chanyeol has blue eyes, have you noticed that in the additional tags a lot of authors just chat?, just straight up fluff with some hints of smut here and there, like always baek is a fetus, my fave concept honestly, okay, onto the fic, thats what im doing now, theres smut, yeol is like 20
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinitysaleen/pseuds/trinitysaleen
Summary: A simple lazy Wednesday with Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun





	Lazy

**Author's Note:**

> Lazy by EXO CBX is literally my shit. 
> 
> also, little smut accidentally happened, i couldn't hold myself back. i'm sorry.

The sun seeped through Chanyeols open window, sounds of the wind soothing Baekhyun who's eyes were focusing on the TV.

The 16 year old sighed, scooting closer to his lover who was sound asleep. 

It was around 11 on a Wednesday. A time where Baekhyun would need to be at school and Chanyeol at work. 

Yet, here the two sat in bed, in each others naked arms, and just enjoying the comfort of Chanyeols memory foam bed. 

A small gasp came from Baekhyun as the main character chooses her long time lover over the new bad guy. "I called it," He whispered, nodding his head in amazement. "Honestly, the best couple out there." 

Baekhyun yawned loudly, instantly clapping a hand over his mouth as he tried not awakening Chanyeol. After the older hadn't awoken, he sighed and lay back on his chest. 

A chuckle filled his ears, surprising the black haired male. "You do know that i'm already awake, right?" The tips of Baekhyuns ears turned red, teeth habitually biting down onto his bottom lip. Chanyeol was a pretty good fake sleeper. That was something Baekhyun knew. Yet he still managed to trick Baekhyun into thinking he was sleeping every single time.

Baekhyun defensively slapped Chanyeols chest, pouting as he sat up. He crossed his arms over his chest and turned away from Chanyeol, being the brattiest he could have possibly been in that exact moment. "Stop it!" Baekhyun scolded when Chanyeol busted out with laughter. 

The older male doubled over, clutching his stomach as loud laughs escaped his mouth. "Okay, okay." He started, controlling his laughter a little more to please the younger boy. "I'll stop making fun of you. For now," 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and stood, grabbing Chanyeols sweatshirt from the ground in the process. He slipped it over his small sore body, running a hand through his already tousled black hair. He slipped on his glasses, glad he didn't wear contacts to Chanyeols apartment the day before. 

"Meanie." Baekhyun mumbled, grabbing his phone and walking out of Chanyeols bedroom. 

Now in the small kitchen, Baekhyun grabbed two mugs. He walked towards the pantry, looking along the shelf where different coffee and teas were on display. Settling on a pumpkin spice pod for himself and a regular morning booster pod for Baekhyun, the 16 year old started brewing their morning coffee. 

He pressed himself onto the counter, milky legs swinging softly. 

He wondered what his friends were doing. Tuesday night, Baekhyun had ran off to Chanyeols house after getting into an argument with his mother. They talked it out a bit and did a few ...... other things before both had went to sleep at 3. The couple had knew in their minds that they wouldn't even think about doing anything the next day, which is exactly what ended up happening as they were now relaxing in the comfort of Chanyeols house. 

The Keurig made a noise that Baekhyun had called the "your coffee is ready, bitch" noise. He hopped down, feet softly pattering against the floorboards as he grabbed Chanyeols cup. 

1 tablespoon of creamer, 5 tablespoons of sugar. Exactly how he had liked it. 

"Aw, did you make me coffee?" Chanyeols deep voice caused goosebumps to raise on Baekhyuns skin. 

As Baekhyun looked up from the swirling cup of warm beverage, he smiled. Why? Well, Baekhyun couldn't exactly tell you why. Just being with Chanyeol always caused smiles to rise on his face. Being with the pink haired male made him happy and bubbly more than not. 

Chanyeols head was rested on the wall, arms crossed over his bare chest. He smirked cutely, forearm tattoo on display. 

Baekhyun remembers the exact day he had gotten the new ink. 

It was a Monday and Chanyeol picked Baekhyun up from school. He had told the high schooler that they were "doing something special today". And Baekhyun, being an excited kid, thought that meant they were going to an amusement park or shopping. So he was certainly surprised when they pulled up to the tattoo parlor. 

Baekhyun was scared that it would hurt Chanyeol, but was quickly reminded that the blue haired male (at the time) already had a tattoo in the crease of his arms. One that especially had hurt. 

Quickly realizing that he was staring, Baekhyun handed Chanyeol his black mug with a innocent smile on his face. "Aren't I such a great boyfriend?" He questioned, pouring a shit ton of creamer into his own coffee. 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol were opposites when it came to coffee. The smaller and younger boy liked lots of sweet creamer, a little sugar while his taller lover loved barley any creamer and a shit ton of sugar. 

But it bought them together. And it was easy because Chanyeol either had to restock creamer, or sugar. Never both at the same time. 

Chanyeols face scrunched up in fake thought. "Hmm, that's up for debate." Baekhyun scoffed and rolled his eyes, causing Chanyeol to chuckle. "Kidding. You know I love you." 

Heart skipping a beat, Baekhyun grabbed his mug and turned to where his back was facing Chanyeol. He quickly pattered to the fridge, creamer in his hand. Maybe the cool from the fridge would soothe his burning cheeks. 

"Plans for today?" Chanyeol spiked up conversation. He was now sat at his table, head cutely rested in his hands as he sipped the perfect coffee every now and then. It seemed that everything Baekhyun produced was perfect. At least in Chanyeols dark blue eyes. 

He watched the small raven haired boy move around his tiny kitchen. Setting a pan onto the stove and grabbing eggs and bread from the fridge. 

Without even noticing it, Chanyeol had captured his bottom lip with his teeth. His mug was halfway to his lips, eyes dazedly watching as Baekhyuns hips swayed to some tune in his head. He hadn't even known if the kid had answered his question. Too busy thinking of other things. 

"Baekkie?" The younger hummed. "Stop playing and bring your little ass over here." 

You didn't have to tell him twice. The minor stopped mixing the eggs together and put the fork down, hips swaying as he padded over to his hyung. He placed his legs on either side of Chanyeol, letting his feet rest against the floor as he sat in the blue eyed males lap. 

Chanyeol wasted no time in bringing their lips together, starting off nice and slow just like Baekhyun liked it. 

Said male let his head fall to the side, arms around Chanyeols neck. His right hand played with Yeols damaged hair, twirling the pink strands around his fingers. 

Sounds of the TV playing down the hallway mixed with sounds of Baekhyun and Chanyeols make out session. It was like music to their ears. And not only because the TV show was playing its theme song at this very moment. 

Chanyeols large hands went under the red sweatshirt, rubbing against the fabric of Baekhyuns briefs. He pulled the hem up, kneading his ass, erupting a soft moan from the minor. 

Chanyeol stands, holding Baekhyun up by clasping his arms under smooth white thighs. 

Without warning, Baekhyun is thrown against the plush black couch. He looked up at Chanyeol, slowly licking his plump pink lips. Chanyeol smirks, crawling on top of Baekhyun, leaving his left leg dangling off of the couch. 

Baekhyun moans, throwing his head back off the arm of the couch as Chanyeol bites at his neck.

He placed multiple hickies in visible places, not giving even the slightest shit on who saw. 

It would just mean that everyone would know that Baekhyun is his. All his friends and family would question on who those bruises were from, and even when Baek would tell a bullshit excuse, they would all know that the sophomore had a secret lover on the side. And they were fucking. 

The thought of fucking Baekhyun with his parents in the house somehow slipped into Chanyeols mind and had his dick rising. 

"Shirt off." Chanyeol briefly pulled back from Baekhyuns neck to mumble demanding words. 

/

Chanyeols tired eyes now watched the dramatic TV show, cigarette in his hand as he did so. 

His third cup of coffee sat on the bedside table, dangerously close to a comic he started reading last week and had yet to finish. 

Sounds of Baekhyuns singing and shower water came from the bathroom, making a small smile rise on Chanyeols face as he thought of the tiny boy. He could see him practically glowing with the shower steam all around him, heavenly voice singing along to his favorite tunes. 

Taking his final drag from the cigarette, Chanyeol pushed the now small bud out into the ashtray. He finished off his coffee and pulled the covers closer to his body. 

Silently, he watched the TV show intensely. Although he hated to admit it, the show was pretty good. But not the type of show he would volunteer to watch on a Saturday night. Or in this case, a Wednesday afternoon. 

The shower stopped and about 20 minutes later, a shirtless Baekhyun came from the bathroom. He immediately rushed to the bed, climbed in beside Chanyeol and was eager to ask what had happened in the 40 minutes he missed. 

After briefly updating Baekhyun on the unnecessary drama, Chanyeol found himself falling asleep with Byun Baekhyun in his arms. 

The watermelon smell of his shampoo and soft gasps eventually put him into a deep sleep and that was the end of Park Chanyeols lazy Wednesday. 

Pretty much the end of Baekhyuns too as he spent the rest of the day binge watching the TV show (which he still didn't know the name of it).


End file.
